


Seek Me Out

by shahondin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Happy Ending, Hinted side pairings - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, shy seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Seonghwa, a painfully shy Hufflepuff in his seventh year at Hogwarts, is hopelessly crushing on the Gryffindor Seeker. His friends want to help, even if they use unusual methods. Really, they only have his best in mind.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 408





	Seek Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll take a break from writing Seongjoong." She said.  
> "I'll focus on other pairings now." She said.
> 
> ...
> 
> **Anyways!**  
>  This is the first time I wrote a Hogwarts au so please go easy on me if it's not totally accurate. Like always, English is not my first language and this is not beta read at all so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Great Hall was busy like most days - students chatted with each other across the long tables, two ravenclaws debated rather loudly about some Transfiguration homework and a few fellow Hufflepuffs practiced a new song for the Frog Choir. Seonghwa, though, doesn't really notice any of it. He's sitting at the far end of one of the tables, back against the wall and eyes focused on the piece of parchment laying in front of him. Thankfully, no one bats an eye these days when there's a yellow robe among all the greens at the table. That doesn't mean Seonghwa can sulk in peace, however.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Wooyoung, a sixth year Slytherin, ungracefully plops down on the spot across from Seonghwa. He crosses his arms flat on the table and promptly lays his head down on them. Yeosang sits down next to his best friend -- boyfriend? Seonghwa isn't sure about the status of their relationship. He once asked Yeosang about it but his younger friend only shrugged. Seeing him now absentmindedly brush Wooyoung's tousled hair down with his hands while he glances at the blank parchment in interest, Seonghwa reminds himself to ask him again soon. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to do my homework in peace." Seonghwa's statement is met with a snort from both Slytherins.

"Homework on a Saturday afternoon when the Great Hall is almost as loud as King’s Cross on the first day of school." Wooyoung smirks while Yeosang now stares at Seonghwa. It's unnerving to say the least.

"You know Yunho, right? He's a Gryffindor too." Yeosang finally says after the silence stretches on. 

Groaning, Seonghwa lays his head down on the table. He doesn't notice Jongho join their little group until the youngest speaks up. "Should I slump down on the table as well or nah?" The question sounds so serious, Seonghwa is unsure if it's a joke or not. It's most likely a joke this time because Seonghwa feels the other sit down next to him and strike up a quiet conversation with Yeosang. 

It's nice of Yeosang to offer to help but Seonghwa knows that's not the right way to come closer to his crush. That's something Wooyoung could do with his outgoing personality. Or Yeosang with his wit. Or Jongho, the young pureblood Slytherin who's so easy to like.

A sudden ruckus from the other end of the hall causes almost every head to turn around and watch. Yunho runs with a tall Ravenclaw - Mingi if he remembers correctly - on his back through the entrance while both laugh on top of their lunges. They're followed by several other Gryffindors, all shouting at the same time. It’s pure chaos as they round their table and run out again, leaving the other students staring after them in utter confusion. 

"What in Merlin's name was this about?" A Hufflepuff girl from the other table asks loudly. As soon as the words leave her mouth, the chatter picks up again, louder this time as everyone speculates what's up with that loud bunch of Gryffindors. 

"Is that their new Quidditch warm-up?" Jongho wonders in amusement while he still cranes his neck to look at the open entrance. 

"Why should they warm up now? Practice is on Sunday morning and Wednesday afternoon." Seonghwa only notices what he has said when his friends smile knowingly at him. 

"Well, they changed practice time with Ravenclaw this weekend. San told me about it earlier. You know, we wanted to tell you when we came in but…" Wooyoung shrugs and lays his head down again so Yeosang can resume his petting. 

"Yeah, well, whatever. I have to go." Seonghwa is up and about to go within a second.

"To watch the cute Seeker flying around until he's all sweaty and grins when he catches the practice Snitch?"

Seonghwa tries to ignore Yeosang. He really does. "No, to go to the library because it's impossible to get any homework done in here." He doesn't have to turn around to know that the Slytherins don't believe him. 

He needs new friends. 

…

Having light blond hair almost always has the disadvantage of standing out so Seonghwa had to find a way to sneak to the Gryffindor Quidditch practices without being noticed rather early. It's not like someone would look at him funny, not at all. It is quite common for other houses to attend practices now and then. The old hatred, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was long gone, unity and friendly rivalry showing how far Wizardry World has come since the war back then. 

No, the reason why Seonghwa had to stay undetected is because of the dashing Gryffindor Seeker. He couldn't risk the other noticing he watches their team practice at least once a week and more often than not twice.

Seonghwa met the small Gryffindor first when they both stepped onto Hogwarts’ grounds more than six years ago. Both tiny and wide eyed as they listened carefully to everything the teachers and headmistress explained. Seonghwa also learned the other's name on that very first day when the Sorting Hat placed them in different houses. Hongjoong. And really, it wasn't hard to remember the Gryffindor. There were not so many Asian students at Hogwarts that you could forget one. Though, being placed in Hufflepuff kept Seonghwa rather busy with his housemates so that he barely made friends outside of his house. The school was still a strange place and Seonghwa was still a shy kid. However, he didn't lose track of Hongjoong. Encouraged by his mother's letters about making new friends and going out of his comfort zone, Seonghwa was full of resolution to at least talk to the other. 

His first real attempt to catch Hongjoong’s attention was at the end of first year when he greeted him when they passed each other in the hallway. Hongjoong didn't seem to hear him so Seonghwa was left awkwardly standing in the middle of the corridor, hand frozen mid wave and smile quickly slipping off his face as the other continued to walk with his nose stuck in a book. 

Starting second year, Seonghwa came back to school a few centimeters taller and still determined to talk to Hongjoong. There were quite a few new Korean students at school so he took the chance and approached one of them first. Somehow it was less scary to talk to Yeosang in the third week of school. They became friends within the day. The year passed and Seonghwa made quite a lot new friends. Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. 

It's not like he hated Gryffindors. But every time he saw a flash of red his mind jumped to Hongjoong who successfully made it into the Quidditch team in second year, stealing the Seeker position from an older student at the beginning of third year and gaining more and more popularity for his skills and personality. 

Out of the desire to befriend the other, Seonghwa developed a crush. And how couldn't he? While the Hufflepuff himself grew over the years, Hongjoong stopped when he was as tall as most of the girls. It didn't seem to bother him at all, seeing as he used his small stature to his advantage in games and sneaking around to scare his friends. He was playful, friendly to everyone and smart. His cute looks and ever changing hair colours, the way his entire face changed when he laughed, his pout when one of his housemates snatches the last dessert from the table -- in contrast to his determination and strong will, his leadership qualities often displayed in his job as Prefect...

Needless to say, Seonghwa's non-existent courage to talk to Hongjoong shrank even more. 

Now, in seventh year, Seonghwa is not only weak for the tiny Gryffindor but also dejected and tired. If he doesn't talk to him until the school year is over, he might not see him again. 

Maybe he should listen to Yeosang for once and lift the charm concealing his fair hair so he would be noticed at practice. Maybe he should go to one of the meetups and let his friends introduce them to each other. Maybe he should finally write that letter to Hongjoong. But there was something stopping him every time, a barricade that prevented him from talking or even writing to the other. The fear of embarrassing himself to death. The fear of rejection. 

That's why Seonghwa ducks his head quickly as Hongjoong zooms past him on his broom, eyes focused on the Snitch in front of him, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration. 

Practice passes like always and at the end of it, when the players retreat to the changing rooms, joking and laughing with each other, Seonghwa is glad to successfully remained hidden.

Even though a part of him wishes dearly for Hongjoong to finally notice him. 

...

Seonghwa imagined countless of ways to meet Hongjoong properly for the first time. He thought about giving a really good response in one of their shared classes that would surprise the other or perhaps they would run into each other in Hogsmeade. Some strange nights he even dreamt about breaking a limb and joining Hongjoong in the Hospital Wing. Not willingly of course. But stuff happens when one of your friends is really strong and sneaks up on you for a surprise hug from time to time. 

However, as diverse as the scenarios are, Seonghwa didn't think he would ever meet Hongjoong like this.

"I can explain." Seonghwa's voice is quiet and strained. He ducks behind the armchair so only his head sticks out, the blond hair a stark contrast to the red background. 

"Aren't you a Hufflepuff?" A brown haired guy speaks up. 

"I'm pretty sure he's from our year." Another one adds.

"We should call a teacher, don't you think?"

"This is trespassing!"

"Is he stalking one of us?"

There are so many voices, so many confused faces in the Gryffindor common room, Seonghwa tries to hide himself more but it's no use, he's already at the edge of the painting. Among the whirlwind of questions and accusations one person has yet to say a word. 

Unbeknownst to his housemates, Hongjoong steps up close to the painting and leans a bit in to speak to Seonghwa in a calm voice. "Do you know how to get out? Do you need help?"

This is so humiliating. 

"I don't even know how I got _in_." Seonghwa stresses, face scrunched in a pained grimace. And really, the last thing he remembers is peacefully studying with Yeosang and his new Ravenclaw friend San. He recalls getting up from the table to search for a book when he was pushed as soon as he rounded the corner. Did he fall? Or hit the wall? Anyways, next thing he knows he's inside a portrait hanging somewhere on Hogwarts' walls. The rightful owner of said painting shooed him away, he was pushed once again, fell down from frame to frame and after blinking once he found himself in an empty painting in front of a bunch of seventh year Gryffindors. 

"Don't panic." Hongjoong smiles in sympathy and Seonghwa's heart does a strange flip. "There must be a way to get you out without causing a scene."

The Hufflepuff is pretty sure the scene is pretty much already there but he refrains from saying so. Instead he looks around, searching for a clue somewhere inside this painting. "Was it empty all along?"

"Madam Mathilda comes and goes as she pleases." Hongjoong shrugs. "She says it's too loud in here sometimes so she goes and takes a break in the Ravenclaw common room."

Seonghwa blanches. 

Yeosang's small smile. San's nervous glance.

"We really should call a teacher." One of the Gryffindors joins Hongjoong in front of the painting and pokes at it curiously. 

Hongjoong sighs and turns to his housemates with a stern expression. "Everything is under control, there is no need for such a thing. If you'd please leave the room for a bit?" Several mouths open in protest but before anyone can utter a word Hongjoong continues. "Prefect's order."

Once the room is empty a few minutes later, Seonghwa comes out of his hiding place and kneels down on the ground so he's closer to Hongjoong's head. "I think it's my friends' doing." 

Hongjoong arches an eyebrow, prompting Seonghwa to explain. "They must have figured out how to step into paintings and then while two of them made sure I was pushed inside, the other two instructed other paintings to drag me in here." It's logical. Wooyoung and Jongho were missing for quite some time this afternoon even though they usually joined the small study group. 

"But why should they do this?" Hongjoong wonders but there is no way Seonghwa will tell him the truth. The other obviously senses that he'll get no response so he drops the question immediately. "I'll go get them. If they got you inside there they should get you out too. Just wait a second." 

The small Gryffindor is already on the doorstep when Seonghwa calls out for him. "Wait! You don't even know who to look for!"

Hongjoong halts and turns around with a smile. "I suppose Yeosang and Jongho will do?" He's out within a second, leaving a stunned Seonghwa behind. How does he know who his friends are? 

There's not much time to dwell on that question. It takes only a few minutes for Hongjoong to come back with his four innocent looking friends. They must have been nearby already… 

Seonghwa decides that moment he's never going to share any sweets his parents send him with them ever again. Not even on their birthdays. 

San and Yeosang explain the spell they used while they undo it but Seonghwa isn't paying any attention. He's too damn embarrassed to form coherent thoughts. Sure, Hongjoong didn't laugh or ridiculed him once but still. He's sure his housemates already spread word about him. 

Fortunately, his friends know what they're doing and Seonghwa is out of the painting a moment later. Unfortunately, he's not sure what to say apart from an apology for all the mess to Hongjoong. The Gryffindor brushes it off and reminds him that's not his fault at all - Wooyoung and San finally look guilty whereas Yeosang and Jongho wear a pokeface. 

And that's that. 

...

Seonghwa is beyond caring at this point. Yes, he knows his friends only wanted to help but the measures they took were far over the top. It’s justified to react in the same way so he doesn't feel bad about not talking to them for the rest of the week. Even if their pouting and the puppy eyes tugs on Seonghwa's heart every single time. 

Of course the story of a seventh year Hufflepuff breaking into the Gryffindor common room through a painting was spread as fast as wildfire. Thankfully, none of the people present that time remembered his name and Hongjoong kept quiet. 

Ever since that accidents six days ago, Seonghwa avoids Hongjoong as best as he can. It's cowardly, he knows it is and truthfully, he still wants to talk to the other but after what happened he's not sure how to approach him anymore. All those scenarios he had in mind fall flat now. On top of that he feels a bit lonely without his friends' antics surrounding him and the comfort of his own housemates is not the same so it's no surprise the silent treatment only last for so long.

"You're not blond anymore." Wooyoung's eyes are wide as he stares at Seonghwa's head when the older sits down for breakfast at the Slytherin table for the first time in a week. 

"Outstanding observation." Well, okay, maybe he's still bitter but he craves the company of these idiots. 

"It looks good." Yeosang shrugs and shoves an already filled plate in front of Seonghwa's face. "Why not black, though?"

"That's too dark. I prefer warm colours so brown it is." The others nod in agreement and the topic is dropped when Jongho complains about the Charms essay he has to write. 

"Why don't you ask San for help?" Seonghwa interrupts the youngest's whining several minutes later when his own plate is half empty. 

Jongho looks bewildered for a moment. "San sucks at Charms as much as Wooyoung and I do." 

Wooyoung looks like he wants to protest before he remembers that he indeed struggles with the subject. 

"You could ask Mingi." Yeosang smiles. It's not a friendly smile. It looks borderline threatening. "San told me he helps him all the time. And I'm sure if you ask nicely he would offer you even private tutoring."

Jongho’s body freezes while his eyes unconsciously search for the tall Ravenclaw across the hall. His cheeks colour slightly and oh-- Well, that's interesting. 

It's not very Hufflepuff of him but Seonghwa thinks the younger deserves this after last week. "Great. I ask San to bring Mingi along to our study date later." A grin creeps on his face and he stands up without sparing a glance to his gaping friend. He strides over to the Ravenclaw table and schools his face in a stern expression right before his eyes meet San's. Sitting down on the empty spot across from the other, Seonghwa glares at him as best as he can. 

"I'm so, so sorry about-"

"You owe me." Seonghwa interrupts him before San can say more. Some of his housemates look in their direction already and he can't risk more people knowing. 

San gulps and nods. 

Letting out the breath he was holding, Seonghwa smiles again. It's so hard to remain angry at his friends. "When we meet up later in the library, bring Mingi along. We stay there for a bit and then we will ditch Jongho and him. No questions." 

He sees the moment San realizes what he's up to. "Those Slytherins rubbed up on you." 

They grin at each other in silent agreement. 

...

Seonghwa should have known there was more to San's words. He should have known that his friends apparently know no limits and that his own plan could backfire against him.

When San enters the library after class that day, he brings not only Mingi but also Yunho and Hongjoong along. Yeosang doesn't even try to look surprised. 

It's more of a reflex than anything that Seonghwa quickly looks down on his book to hide behind his fringe. The chair next to him is pulled back and Hongjoong sits down, slow and careful. It's impossible to not look up when the small Gryffindor clears his throat and asks Seonghwa to share his book with him because he forgot his. There's snickering across the table that Seonghwa decidedly ignores. He's too caught up in staring into Hongjoong's crinkling eyes. 

"Of course he will share his book with you." Wooyoung kicks his shin under the table, causing Seonghwa to finally snap out of it. He slides his new copy of Fantastic Beasts between them, his smile tentatively mirroring Hongjoong's. 

It's surprisingly easy to let go of his worries now that he's surrounded by his rather loud friend group in the almost empty library. Fortunately, no one else complains when they discuss their homework or share anecdotes about their teachers in between. It doesn't take long until Seonghwa feels comfortable enough to tell the group about his grand failure in Potions two years ago when he set his entire cauldron on fire. He doesn't mind Yunho poking fun at him when the Gryffindor proceeds to talk about getting himself nearly killed in Herbology by his own mistake. 

It's sad that they have to part a few hours later. Not without making plans to meet up again, however. 

...

Sometimes all eight of them cram themselves around a table to study and talk, sometimes there are only half of them present. And on some rare occasions only Hongjoong shows up with an easy smile and without his book. 

At this point Seonghwa is sure the other forgets to bring his books intentionally. 

Two weeks into their regular meetups and Seonghwa doesn't understand why he was so afraid to open his mouth and just talk to Hongjoong in the first place. 

"That's highly illegal." Seonghwa shakes his head with a laugh. 

Hongjoong pouts - the sight is adorable and not healthy for the Hufflepuff's heart. "Just a few Occamy eggs. I really need a new broom if I want to join the try-outs in the summer." 

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. Hongjoong comes up with three different ways a day to get a new broom because he's afraid he won't be good enough to play Quidditch professionally after graduating.

"You're just insecure." Seonghwa shuts his book and puts it on the bench next to him before he focuses completely at his friend sitting next to him. Hongjoong mumbles something into his scarf and kicks at the ground under his feet. It's the first cloud-free day in a while so they decided to study in their free period outside in the yard - well, more like sit outside and let the sun warm their faces while the cold breeze makes them shiver. 

"Come on, Joong. You're good. Every team that wouldn't scout you makes a mistake." Seonghwa bumps their shoulders together in encouragement and it seems to work seeing as the pout slips off his face and is replaced by a smile.

"Insecure. You're one to talk." Hongjoong teases. Seonghwa can't suppress the wince. "Sorry, that was unfair. It's not like I was any better, wasn't I?"

Seonghwa frowns in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

There's no immediate response. Only after a moment that stretches on endlessly, Hongjoong takes a deep breath and answers. "You remember fourth year when we had Care of Magical Creatures together? A bunch of students made fun of that girl from Hufflepuff when she couldn't pronounce Bowtruckle properly. I saw you pull her aside and cheer her up afterwards. You were so quiet all the time, so easy to miss. But once I paid attention I saw you everywhere, taking care of others left and right like it was nothing but natural for you. They didn't even notice most of the time." 

He pauses, his smile small but fond. Seonghwa can do nothing but gape. 

"You know, first I wished we could be friends because you seemed to be a great guy to be around. I had no idea how to approach you but..." Hongjoong shrugs and bites his lower lip before he continues. "But then San told me about this plan he and your Slytherin friends came up with and I couldn't say no."

"You _knew_?" Seonghwa's voice is quiet but high. It's easier to focus on Hongjoong's involvement in the portrait disaster than thinking about the fact that he wanted to befriend him all along. 

Hongjoong ignores his question though and starts to fumble with the hem of his robes. "And then we really became friends and it was as great as I imagined. Only…" He averts his gaze from the ground and looks in the other direction, away from Seonghwa.

Only what? Had Seonghwa made a mistake? Offend Hongjoong? He shouldn't have joked about Hongjoong's insecurities. He ruined it. "I'm so--"

"Only I realized that it isn't enough and that I want to hold your hand all the time and be close to you and make you smile." 

Time stills. 

"What?" Seonghwa whispers, unable to comprehend this situation.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I won't do anything you don't want. I'm sorry." Hongjoong scoots away as he speaks and is about to stand up when Seonghwa reaches out. He clasps his hand around Hongjoong's and pulls him down on the bench again.

They sit side by side, shoulders brushing and hands still intertwined, neither saying a word. 

"I thought you're a Gryffindor." Seonghwa says, wondering whatever spirit possesses him to do so.

"What are you--" Hongjoong cuts off, hand tightening around Seonghwa's. "Okay." He whispers to himself. "Okay." He says again, louder this time.

There are students filling the hallways already, Seonghwa can hear their chattering in the distant. The period is over and soon the yard will be filled with people. The talking grows louder now but Seonghwa can hear Hongjoong loud and clear. "Can I kiss you?"

They move awfully fast from being friends for a short time to holding hands and now--

"Yes." 

Hongjoong stands up, not letting go of the Hufflepuff's hand while his other cups Seonghwa's face gently. The cold touch on his face makes a shiver run down his spine. And then Hongjoong leans down.

Seonghwa's eyes flutter shut on their own accord when their lips meet, soft and cold and chapped. They part, only for a second. When they kiss again, the press is firmer, warmer. Seonghwa's free hand reaches behind Hongjoong's head to hold him close when the Gryffindor starts to move his lips.

"Great, now we only have to get Mingi and Jongho to kiss." Yunho's voice cuts through the air. 

Seonghwa makes a pained noise and hides his head in Hongjoong's scarf covered neck. He hears Yunho squeak and the rest laugh. 

"Remind me to never pick a fight with Jongho." Hongjoong mumbles in Seonghwa's hair. "He just threw Yunho in a snow heap." 

Seonghwa opens his eyes and turns his head to watch the others goof around. Yeosang looks at him for a second and winks before he turns back around and shoves a handful of snow down San's robes. 

His friends are so stupid. He really loves them dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Hongjoong forget his books intentionally so he could have an excuse to sit close to Seonghwa? (Of course he did)
> 
> Let me know what you think about my fanfic! I consider writing more Ateez Hogwart aus. Would you be interested?


End file.
